Rainbow Luv
by xoxRiaRiaxox
Summary: Beautiful Bubbly Maria and The Xtreme Enigma Jeff Hardy both get drafted to smackdown what happens when the chairman Vince McMahon puts them together?Love?Hate?Lust!Only one way to find out... Jeff/Maria Maria/Jeff Jeria slight Jaria
1. Rainbow Luv

I walked down the smackdown hallway waving to everyone of my friends and glaring at my enemies it seemed like a day ago I was on raw but now I'm on smackdown and I just have to live with it.

Yup I'm a smackdown diva maybe the most popular unless I'm being name is Maria Kanellis.

Right now I'm heading to the Smackdown general managers office I have a meeting with Vickie and Vince I'm not sure what its about though.

When I got there I saw Jeff knocking on the door I wonder what hes doing here?

"Hi Jeff"I said in a cheerful voice but failed miserably I'm just to nervous

I guess he noticed because he said

"Hey Ria whats wrong your not cheerful like you usually are?"

"I'm Nervo-"

I got interrupted by Vickie opening up the door.

"You two may come in now."

I tensed up a little and I felt someone grab my hand I looked down and saw Jeff's hand connected to mine I blushed and me and him walked into the room together hand in hand.

"I guess this won't be to hard"Vince said.

"Hardy,Kanellis sit"

Me and Jeff sat in the two provided chairs I kind of felt like a dog obeying its master...

"You both haven't had matches in a while because me and have been planning a storyline for the two of you."

"You two are going to be put in tag team action next week against the team of and Michelle McCool you two will win that match and hug-"

"No kissing right?"Me and Jeff said at the same time and blushed.

"No as I was saying the next week you two will both talk to Vickie and ask her if you two could tag battle again and she'll accept from then on you two will act as if you have a crush on each other soon after you will both become a couple."

Me and Jeff were speechless lets replay that Me and Jeff becoming a couple?

"Thats about it so you two can get out"

Me and Jeff left still hand in hand we looked at each other we couldn't utter a word...so he hugged me and left.

_**I think I have a REAL crush on him...**_


	2. Best Valentines Day Ever

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_**'Oh my god I am so not in the mood!'I thought.**_

I was up all night thinking about Jeff!

"Oh my gosh today's Valentines day!"I squealed.

Maybe Jeff will get me something special!

"Might not want to let your hopes up."I heard his North Carolina accent

I turned out to come face to face with Mc Hot Hot himself I giggled at the thought of Hottie Mc Hot Hot More like Super Hottie.

"What are you giggling about?"Jeff put me in a headlock and laughed.

"Hey watch the hair ow that hurts!Jeffff my make-ups gonna get ruined!"I kept complaining about random things till he let go.

"Fine fine but you have to go on a date with me tonight or I will use that headlock again..."

"Ok I'll go what time?"I smiled brightly at the thought of going out on a date with Jeff.

"Someone seems happy how about 7:00?"

"My lucky number"I flirted"Sure sounds good to me"I blushed.

"Ok I'll see you later."He winked and left.

I blushed and got undressed and got re-dressed in a pink tank-top that says **LOVE ****Him** on the front and black jeans I put my hair up in a messy ponytail that still looked cute even when it was messy I got on some black heals and left.

I walked to the arena and talked to a few wrestlers before it was announced we were having a meeting.

I walked down to the meeting room and saw half the superstars there already I decided to sit next to Jeff and Dave(Batista).

"Hi Jeff Hi Batista!"I cheered.

"."They both said not looking at me.

I sensed some awkwardness so I let it go. The rest of the meeting went by with me and Jeff taking some glances at each other and blushing but that was it I walked out of the meeting room and saw that it was 6:00.

"Only an hour!"I said to myself.

"Only an hour till what?"

I jumped and looked behind me and saw Shawn me and him kind of have a father daughter relationship so I could trust him with my secrets.

"I have a date with Jeff at 7:00 but I'm not sure on what to wear."

Shawn looked at me carefully."I guess I can try to help you with going shopping but of course you owe me."

I giggled."Ok fair enough"I dragged Shawn to my car and went to the mall.

Me and Shawn shopped for 30 minutes but didn't see anything yet.

"Oh oh try this on!"Shawn ushered me into the dressing room with a pink dress.

I put it on it was a higher than knee length dress it wasn't too high but just good enough it was a v-neck with a strap that goes around your neck it was sleeveless of strap was red and so was the trim.

I came out and posed for laughed.

"How do I look?"

"Great here I brought the dress and got you red heels while you were gone you have to hurry if you want to make it to your date in time!"

"Oh my gosh!"It was 6:40 I had to hurry I put on the red heels and dragged Shawn to the parking lot I almost got into the car but he stopped me.

"Ria I'm going to call Hunter to take me home so you can go straight to your date ok?"

"Ok,Thanks for everything!"I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before I drove to the fancy restaurant our date was at.

When I arrived I saw Jeff waiting for me he was wearing a black shirt that showed a few of his muscles and black jeans that had chains at the was currently surrounded by fan girls.

"Ria!"He pushed through the fan girls and came up to me.

"Hey Jeff"Most of the fan girls were glaring the other 3 percent were awwing me and Jeff.

"You look great tonight."

I blushed"Thanks you too"

He blushed and we made our way into the restaurant and sat down at our table.

We both ate our dinner calmly afterward he took me back to my hotel room.

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner especially out at that fancy place I bet it was expensive!"

"It wasn't that expensive I'm just glad such a beautiful woman came with me."

I blushed"Well I better go..."I turned to open my door when he spun me back around to face him he pecked me on the lips and whispered 'goodnight' then ran off.

I smiled and touched my lips where he pecked me.

_**This was the best Valentines day ever!**_

_**--**_

_**LOL **_Jeff seems so shy in this chapter its cute though happy valentines day everbody!


	3. Dreams

OMG OMG OMG

Jeff kissed me I was so happy!I couldn't sleep all night I kept giggling and squealing. Mickie(My roommate) kept telling me to keep it down but I couldn't. I was so happy.

"Ok whats up?" I jumped and looked over at Mickie who was sitting on her bed looking tiredly at me.

"Noth-"

"Don't give me that crap tell me now!"

"Jeff kissed me and I'm happy because he loves me and I love him back."

Mickie's look changed from irritated to happiness.

"OMGIGAWSH! Thats so cute when are you two going out on your next date I wanna help pick out an outfit for you~!"

"I don't know I was hoping tomorrow maybe."

"COOL! I'll help you tomorrow then goodnight!"

Mickie got up and hugged me then went back to bed I layed down and fell asleep dreaming of what might happen tomorrow.


End file.
